


It's ok, you're going to go home...

by NinaBeena



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Actually kinda sorry, Blood, F/M, I'm a dick, Major Injury, Not sorry though, Reader might be in a gang???, The skelebros are definitely in a gang?????, This Is Sad, Torture, death?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:30:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaBeena/pseuds/NinaBeena
Summary: Or... yeah sure, you're going to go home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'M ONLY SLIGHTLY SORRY, but I really had the need for feels and yeah...
> 
> Heh, sorry reader
> 
> Trigger Warning: Torture! Blood, Lot's of Blood, Major Injury, Death?

You spat a gob of phlegm and blood onto the dust-covered concrete, smiling crookedly at the fuckface wiping your blood off his hands, you admired the stars floating through your vision.

_Pretty~_

"Listen here you little whore, we ain't got all night an' ma boss ain't a patient fella, if ya want ta make it out o' here alive then yer gonna-"

"Not say a damn thing and you let me go anyways? Sounds awesome!" You would've given him the double finger salute if your hands were free.

They didn't seem to agree with you as something cold pressed into your throat, the edge nicking the skin as you swallowed.

_Oh, ha, that's a knife..._

"Looks like we got off on the wrong foot here, I think we should not stab me? I like the number of holes I already and-"

"FUCKING SHUT UP!"

The punch to your gut was unexpected, you'd thought he'd go for your face again, something about fucking up your money maker, like you were some kinda model or some shit.

So you were a little surprised to see that there was blood on his hand when he pulled back, fist clenched around a shiny red knife. "Oh shit."

_He... he fucking **stabbed** you!_

_You weren't expecting that, and the pain blindsided you like a fucking **bitch**_

_This wasn't the worst thing you'd ever felt, but fucking hell it burned_

"You, ha, you _stabbed_ me! Pal, what the fuck?!" You gasped as the wound seemed to burn brighter, fire trailing outwards and making every breath more painful than the last.

_Damn, G was gonna be pissed if you died..._

"Pal, buddy, amigo, you are so **_fucked_**." You giggled past the pain as the fucker went pale, knife tumbling out of his hand as he frantically called out orders to his friends. "My boys are gonna fuck you up, your boss won't know what hit 'em."

_It's kinda funny how pale he can turn, wonder where all that blood went..._

He started pacing, one hand gripping his hair before he suddenly lunged for the knife, bringing it up and turning to you. "Or I can Just kill you, they won't know who did it, not if you ain't breathin'."

_Shit!_

"Or! Or! You could trade me-e." _Fuck the pain was starting to really spread._ "Fuck! They'd trade just about anything for me, 'member? I'm their little whore, they'd come for me." _If they weren't already..._

The thought of having the G brothers owing him was tempting, too tempting if the way he smirked meant anything.

"Oh yeah? Why, dosen' that just seem like fun, little reunion of sorts. Can't wait."

_Fucking creep_

He pulled your phone from his pocket, chuckling as he realized it was a flip phone, and prompted you to tell him the number, dialing it before holding the device to your ear.

_Really hope this works, only got like five seconds tops_

"Kitten!? Where the fuck you been, we got the entire-"

"Docks, blood, captive, **_NOW!_** "

The phone was ripped away as McFuckFace walked away, growling his demands into the phone, voice getting louder as G said something he obviously didn't agree with.

_Pissing people off without even meeting 'em, you knew you liked him for a-_

"Oh yeah? Your loss."

He was standing in front of you again, phone held out as he slammed the knife back into your gut, twisting it this way and that as you screamed.

**_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_ **

**_It hurts!_ **

Well, if you weren't sure before, you definitely fucking were now

You were dying...

It wasn't so much pain as unending pressure followed by unnerving numbness, you weren't sure which you preferred honestly, both really sucked right now.

"You've got less than Five minutes, bring the shit or she's dead." He ended the call quickly and smirked at you. "Eh, more like three, never was too good at countin', best say yer prayers now, ain't no better time."

Blood bubbled up your throat, dripping from your lips and staining the floor beneath you russet.

_You weren't ready, you still had shit you had to do!_

_The paperwork for Toriels school needed to get filed and taken to the Town Hall_

_You had to get the Boys suits all fixed up and cleaned_

_Grillby wanted you to come in and help train the new girls and maybe sing a bit_

_Green wanted you to teach him that cobbler recipe your mama passed down to you_

_G was going to help you plant a garden on the rooftop_

_You wanted to see the Freedom Day fireworks with your friends_

_You wanted to see the stars_

_You wanted to see tomorrow_

_You didn't want to die..._

The puddle around you had grown while you thought, the numbness spreading until you couldn't feel the tips of your fingers anymore, even the bruising and gashes across your face had stopped their insistent throbbing.

_You... heh, you were dying, you'd successfully gotten yourself killed._

You made a small noise and pulled at the binding around your forearms, but there was no way you were going to get out of them now, you couldn't even when you were at full strength.

_Huh, this hurt less than you thought it would..._

You only realized things were happening round you when you were suddenly lifted from the chair, arms hanging uselessly as whoever held you began trying to get your attention.

"Kit- ya - ake!"

_What?_

When did you close your eyes? You need those open, better to witness your death than being caught unawares.

 _White... huh, guess you died then?_ "Satan?"

C'mon, you didn't seriously expect you'd end up in Heaven did you?

You were huddled closer to the person as something pressed into your stomach, setting it on fire again but seeming to bring things into better focus. "Nah Kitten, It's just me and Jolly Green, gonna fix you up, make you all better. Yer not gonna..."

Your head lolled to the side as you smiled at Green, not noticing the blood that coated your teeth and lips. "'m dyin'."

He stiffened and the fire in your gut flickered before returning with more force, though not even denting the spreading numbness. "No, Just As G Stated, We're Going To Fix You Up. You Will Be Fine In No Time."

His voice cracked as you whimpered, weakly struggling to get away from his healing magic and the pain it brought you.

It wasn't working though, it was starting to get hard to breathe, you were so tired. "Naptime." You mumbled, missing the frantic looks the brothers were shooting at each other.

"kitten no, ya can't sleep here, we gotta make sure yer fixed first."

"If You Sleep, You Will Die."

_Oh..._

"Gonna miss you guys."

G jerked, eyelight shrinking as tears started making tracks down your face, stars he could hardly recognize you past the swelling and blood... "Nonono don't say that, we're still here, we're-"

"Gonna miss movie nights, and food fights. Miss the training sessions." Your breath stuttered and you forced your lungs to work.

_Just a little longer, please just a little longer._

"The cuddle piles and yelling at you not to track blood in the base."

G gave a watery laugh as he looked to Green, pleading with his brother to do something, anything, they couldn't lose you, not yet, not now. "Not gonna miss anythin' Kitten, gonna go home and watch tv while you and Jolly whip up some dinner. Bring all the blankets into the main room and make a nice cozy nest, watch movies and eat 'til we're big and fat and... please Kitten."

You smiled as your head slumped against G's chest, Green giving out a shuddering sob as he felt your heart slow. "Love you boys, be good for me now, I..."

You couldn't finish what you were saying.


	2. You Lived!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah yeah, happy ending for y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is thanks to serene88 who suggested two chapters, you live, you die, so heres the happy one first!

The tip of his cigar glowed cherry red before he pulled it away from his teeth, letting the smoke swirl in his soul and reveling in the sting of it, watching the building below him for-

A flash of orange in a third-floor window had G grinning maliciously, his cigar falling to the street below, landing with a hiss into a puddle.

_Show time_

He stepped through the void and appeared in front of the building, idly noting that the first-floor windows had been blacked out, making a note to look into other buildings to see if this was a common theme among other human gangs or if it was just this one.

He only had a moment before the windows exploded outwards in a spray of gunfire and glass, striking nothing but empty pavement and a few stray bits of trash, leaving the humans confused.

Hadn't there been a monster there a few seconds ago?

G chuckled softly as his weapons materialized in his hands, two matching pistols that he'd spent years lovingly customizing and perfecting, they gleamed menacingly in the low light of the building, sending chills down the backs of the human thugs. "That ain't no way to greet a new pal, lemme show you how it's done."

The chaos that ensued would have made you damn proud, maybe not the copious amount of blood that was now staining his best fucking Sunday suit, the suit you had already spent hours to get previous bloodstains out of, but yeah, you'd be proud of everything else.

Ok, maybe he should've tried to keep it somewhat clean...

Eh, no use crying over it now

G quickly ran past growing puddles of blood, stopping to pick a cigar box out of a man's pocket and slipped it into his own, he was dead anyways and dead men don't need a smoke like he does.

_Maybe I got a minute to grab a quick-_

"NNNNNGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

_**fuck fuck fuck** _

~~_WHO INVITED UNDYNE?!_ ~~

G didn't hesitate before ripping through the void and grabbing Green, dropping into the basement of the building as explosions rumbled overhead and mingled with the sound of howling. "Who Tipped Her Off?!"

"I don't know! We gotta get him before she brings down the whole damn building on us!"

Green swore under his breath and scanned the area, quickly finding the vault door in the back wall of the room. "How Gaudy." He grumbled, motioning for G to take the lead.

G snorted and summoned a blaster, patting its side gently before waving to the door. "Only the door, we need what's inside."

The blaster bobbed happily before its jaw creaked open and a beam of white-hot magic shot through the air, slamming into the vault door and blowing it clear into the next room.

It turned back to G and chirped softly, nudging his hand for another pat. "Yeah yeah, you did good, now get outta here and go watch over the base."

The blaster chirped again before disappearing and Green stalked forward to survey the room, greeted by nothing but the man they were looking for.

He sat behind his desk, reading over several documents and jotting down notes, hardly sparring them a glance as he waved for them to come in. "Really? It's rude to blow a man's door in, you could've knocked."

**_the nerve of this fucker!_ **

"So sorry, maybe next time I'll just blow a fucking hole in yer roof instead." Another explosion rocked the building. "Nevermind, looks like someone beat me to it."

The boss hummed and motioned for them to take a seat. "It seems we won't have much time then, won't you take a seat so we can clear up the little mistake that's been made?"

G's sockets narrowed and Greens grip tightened dangerously on the bone club in his hand. "Little? Oh, I Think You Will Find That You And Your Men Have Made More Than A 'Little' Mistake." He turned to G and nodded at the boss. "Shall We Show Him What Happens When Injure A monsters Mate?"

The boss seemed to finally realize how fucked he was. "Wait now, nobody said she was your mate, thought she was some sorta whore that you kept around for the fun, how much you want? A few thousand should cover-"

"ThATs EnoUgh!"

The brothers acted as one as they surged forward, hands ripping into the cowering human, magic bubbling forth and running across his skin, burning and branding him for what he was.

Murderer

It may not have been his hands that were stained with your blood, but he would pay nonetheless, not with money or even his soul, but with his own precious blood.

They came back to themselves with blood and viscera hanging from their hands and splattered across their clothes, leaving them looking like characters from some B-rated horror movies.

Green sighed softly. "One Time, One Time I Would Like To Go On A Capture Mission AND NOT KILL THE ONE WE'RE SUPPOSED TO CAPTURE!"

G shrugged and wiped a bit of blood from his face, only succeeding in smearing it further. "Sorry, guess we just kinda lost it there for a moment..."

Another explosion shook the building along with near maniacal laughter and G held his hand out to his brother. "C'mon, we gotta get back ta base before fish-sticks up there finds us."

 

With a soft huff and a final look at the mess they'd made of the human boss, Green accepted G's hand and they were gone, back to the base, back to you.

 

~~~

 

_Fuck you hurt!_

Everything throbbed in time with your heart, sending soft waves of pain through you constantly, you were honestly debating whether you should just outright admit you were in Hell.

But whatever you were laying on seemed a little too comfortable to be something from Hell.

_What's that other place called? The one that's a game... Jenga?_

Maybe you should try opening your eyes?

Your vision swam as you tried to focus past the darkness of the room and at least find out where the fuck you were.

_What happened?_

_You'd been walking home, you were grabbed, roughed up and just outright beaten and-_

_You'd been stabbed_

_You were dying_

You shot up and barely restrained a scream as your muscles tensed, you must've been asleep for a while, or ya know, you were dead.

Whelp, Death sucked ass, straight up ass, not even with a fucking fancy straw, no, he sucked ass with a boring plain straw that he found on the ground somewhere, fucking cheap ass ho!

...Maybe you shouldn't be insulting Death right now

You pried your eyes open again, wondering when you'd shut them and figuring it was when you thought it was a good idea to bolt upright, and waited for the room to stop spinning before reaching for the hem of your shirt.

Nothing but a fading pink scar greeted you, sitting right over your belly button and looking like it had been there for years.

You... you had been dying, right? Admittedly you couldn't remember much after the second time he stabbed you, but he had stabbed you, and you're pretty sure that it shouldn't have healed this well unless...

Unless your boys found you.

The thought that you were anywhere else other than your home sent chills down your back.

Fuck, there's no way you were dead, you're pretty sure Hell would be a little more painful, but you didn't recognize the room around you.

Who else would have saved you?

You'd rather not think on that as you force yourself to move, kicking your legs off the side of the bed and sucking in a breath before standing. which goes about as well as you might think.

Your muscles tense and twitch, forcing you to stumble into a wall and cling to it for dear life as you curse your shaking legs. "Could've died, but nooo, had to be alive and hungry as hell and fucking hurt."

Or, apparently not hurt anymore, just really fucking sore. Shouldn't the healing magic taken care of that?

You fumbled along the wall until you came across a light switch, flicking it on with a quiet cheer and hiss as the lights assaulted your poor eyes. "Oh great, hurt, hungry, AND blind, great combo there."

When the spots finally cleared from your vision you immediately knew where you were.

It's actually pretty amazing that you didn't trip and break your neck on any of the trash, clothes, and half-constructed projects that littered the floor and made it a veritable deathtrap.

This was G's room, you were home!

The realization had you slumping against the wall, a stupid grin making its way across your face.

Your boys, they saved you, you were home, you were safe!

You choked out a laugh, sliding down the wall and curling into yourself. They'd found you, oh gods, how close had you been to dying?

Green had never really left a scar when healing you unless it was particularly nasty, and the scar on your stomach was the most noticeable.

You forced back tears and stand again, absolutely determined to make it to the kitchen and make dinner and clean up any mess that the boys might have made.

Green had to be absolutely exhausted if he was the only one to heal you and you knew that a good stew would perk him right up, hell, you would even make rolls to go with it!

That is if you could make your way downstairs without your legs going out from under you...

Ten minutes later found you in the kitchen leaning heavily against the fridge while you fumbled to grab one of the weird monster pops that G was addicted to, hoping that it would at least take a little of the edge off your pain.

Oh, oh that was nice, the flavor was funky as hell though...

Dinner Time!

~~~

You'd gotten the dough for the rolls set aside to rise and all your veggies and meat on a low simmer when you heard a crash from upstairs followed by thundering footsteps and frantic shouting.

"Y/N? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"This shit ain't funny kitten!"

They were in the kitchen before you could think to answer them, eyelights immediately landing on you and the way you still had to lean against the counter for support. "Hi?"

They rushed you, G scooping you into his arms while Green lifted the both of you into his own. "Why Are You Out Of Bed?"

You hissed as G curled around you and put pressure over your new scar. "I was hungry and woke up not knowing where the fuck I was." You poke G's cheek with a watery chuckle. "Didn't I tell you to clean your room a week ago? I'm pretty sure I saw one of your sock piles move."

Your attempt at humor fell flat as they hug you tighter and stroke over the skin of your arms and legs, trying to comfort themselves more than you.

"Almost lost you, stars we can't lose you, you can't leave us." G mumbled into your hair, hands hovering over your stomach before settling just above it. "Please, we can't..."

Green had managed to turn off the stove and carry the both of you to the couch, cradling you and his brother in his lap as he buried his face into your shoulder. "I Felt Your Soul Cracking, I Almost..."

You curled into their embrace and clung to their shirts. "I... I'm ok though, I'm alive, you boys saved me." You knew they would, they were always there for you.

"But we almost-"

You cut G off with a glare and a slight pinch to his clavicle. "I'm here aren't I? You boys saved me, that's all there is to it, so just shut the fuck up and cuddle me before I gotta go finish dinner."

They readily agreed and you all relaxed into the couch, taking reassurance from each others steady breathing and just enjoying the peace of the moment.

Well, almost peace...

"So, do you boys wanna tell me why the fuck you're best Sundays suits are covered in blood?"

They were fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy endings for everyone!
> 
> Next up is pain!


	3. You Died!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Pain, because you died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to serene88 for suggesting bothe chapters instead of just one or the other,
> 
> Btw, you died, this chapter might be triggering for some.
> 
> WARNING: Death, blood, body bits, be safe ok?

Undyne was five minutes too late to save anyone, hell, there weren't even enough pieces for her to properly identify any of the red around her as human.

And then there was you, Undyne never thought she could feel anything but annoyance for the bone brothers, but now she felt her soul tearing itself up over the sight before her.

You were cradled in G's lap with his skull buried in the crook of your neck, whole frame shaking as he sobbed brokenly.

Green sat beside his brother, fat green trails of tears leaking down his skull and falling onto something held against his chest.

Your shattered soul, held together with nothing but his own magic, forcing the pieces together even as your body grew colder.

Undyne stopped short and ground her teeth, reminding herself that most of the carnage around her had come from the skeleton brothers themselves and not from you.

But she couldn't find it in herself to care, not right now, not when her best fucking friend lay cold and still, covered in her own blood.

"Did any get away?" The words felt like glass in her throat, spoken a bit too sharply as she motioned for the Dogi to spread out and search the area for any survivors. "Or did you fuck that up too?"

She knew she was being unfair, that she had failed in protecting you too, but anger was the only thing keeping her from ripping apart every fucking building in the city looking for the rats responsible for this.

"Please, Just Call Alphys, I Can't Hold Her Together For Much Longer." True to his words the magic around your soul flickered and his breathing hitched on a sob. "Please..."

~~~

There was no funeral, there was no memorial, those who mourned you did so in silence with their closest friends, there was too much distrust among the monsters to all come together like you'd always wished they would.

And even in death you still gave all you had for them.

It started out as an innocent question when you'd first discovered the discarded soul canisters in Alphys lab and after a bit of explaining you found yourself curious.

"Do you think you could make small ones? Not to hold a whole soul, but maybe a piece of it? I remember my Mama had a little urn necklace thing for my Papa, so something like that?"

It snowballed from there

You hadn't meant for it to be used like this though, not for you, not so soon, but Alphys wasn't going to let you disappear, not when she had a perfect way for you to carry on.

She arrived and hustled your soul into one of the old soul containers before immediately disappearing again, tears dripping down her muzzle and splattering against the tank.

She would do this for you because it was all she could do.

She had taken her over a week to perfect your devices, each one customized and loving assembled, each bearing a piece of you.

A necklace that resembled the old soul tanks, only much smaller and each holding a small piece of your fractured soul.

She delivered them on her own, the only monster that had ties to all the families while also being neutral, besides you that is, how was it that you had endeared everyone to you?

It went about as well as she expected it would.

Toriel had clutched the necklace to her breast with teary red-rimmed eyes, her smile heartbreaking in its sincerity; a piece of her child, more than she'd ever gotten from the others.

Asgore had taken it stiffly, shoulders lightly shaking under the strain of his mask; you were another child to him, and he had failed you as he had the others.

Grillby and Muffet had hardly acknowledged the gift before swiftly tucking it away, ordering all of their customers out and closing their respective businesses so that they could mourn properly.

Undyne had taken one look at the pendant before dropping to her knees and tugging Alphys to her chest, head buried in her lover's shoulder as she finally let go of everything she'd had to hold back; what the hell was she supposed to say to this shit?! You were too fucking good for them, too fucking giving and she both loved and hated you for it.

All that was left were the brothers...

  
~~~

They had had your body cremated and sent to rest beside your family in their plots.

It had taken every ounce of strength G never knew he had to not keep them, but in the end, it was Green that had reminded him that this is what you had wanted, that you would only be at peace watching over your family.

But stars did it _hurt_

He knew it would have been worse if you had bonded with them, that it would have killed him if not also his brother, and he wondered if maybe you'd known this would happen and hadn't wanted to lose them too.

It didn't matter now, you were gone and they were still here, and empty base with only your belongings left behind.

"Brother, Alphys Is Here And She Asks That We Both Speak With Her."

G jerked and the bottle in his hand fell with a dull thud, its contents sloshing out and staining the carpet. With a hiss, he blinked up at Green and scowled. "Don' really wanna see 'er righ' now-"

"She Has Something To Give Us From Y/N."

G was out of his chair and stumbling to the parlor in an instant, jerking away from Green as he extended a hand to help his brother from bashing into anything. "Fuck off, don' need fuckin' help."

Green retracted his hand with a sigh, he couldn't fault his brother for the way he was coping, he just wished G would come to him for some sort of comfort instead of continuously drowning himself in Grillbys finest.

G had to lean against a wall to steady himself, fuzzy eyelight fixing itself on the fidgeting scientist. "Where's 'er soul?"

Even without him towering over her as he usually did, Alphys still cowered away from him, claws tightening around the box in her hand. "T-this is what sh-she wanted G. I am On-only here to give you her last g-gift."

He snarled at her but made no move towards her, vision still spinning. "What-"

She thrust the box into his hands and fled, pausing only to offer him a broken smile. "She was my friend too."

Green carefully pried the box from his brother and opened it slowly, almost dropping it in shock.

The two miniature soul tanks gleamed against the black stain of the box, a piece of your soul bobbing calmly inside and glowing bright enough that, for a moment, he thought a star had fallen to earth.

Next to each tank was a small bullet-like pendant that seemed to unscrew, both pieces were laid upon a folded note that he carefully removed from the box.

**_Hey boys,_ **

**_So, I died! Which is totally shit and everything and I really fucking hate that you had to deal with this and stars i bet it sounds like I'm rambling right now, but..._ **

**_I love you, both of you, all of you, and this was the only way I could make sure you had a piece of me when I was gone._ **

**_I know that your probably the one reading this first, Green, because G is shit-faced and can't even manage to stand up._ **

Green let out a watery chuckle at that and gave his brother a fond glance, seeing that he was struggling to prop himself up against the wall.

**_I want you to know that I'll miss you, I'll miss the way that you would help me cook dinner and we would dance along to whatever was on the radio while G cheered us on and the noodles burned._ **

**_I'll miss that you are the biggest damn cuddle-bug I've ever met._ **

**_I miss that you smiled for me, in that way that had your sockets crinkling at the edges, the one that made you look so much younger._ **

**_I'll miss you._ **

**_And G, I'll miss the scary movie nights where we would make fun of whatever B-rated horror movie you decided to bring home._ **

**_I'll miss arguing with you about the blood stains and whiskey spills that littered your clothes and that no you can't wear your brown fedora with your black shoes._ **

**_I'll miss that you only ever dropped your smile around us, that you trusted me when your nightmares got too real and you needed something to ground you._ **

**_I'll miss you._ **

**_Now get up and dust yourselves off, I know for a fact you've both been moping around. I don't want that, I want you to keep on fighting and I want you to keep on living._ **

**_Because that's what I want._ **

**_I love you, more than I thought I could._ **

**_Love, Y/N_ **

 

**_~~~_ **

 

The tip of his cigar glowed cherry red before he pulled it away from his teeth, letting the smoke swirl in his soul and reveling in the sting of it, watching the building below him for-

A flash of orange in a third-floor window had G grinning maliciously, his cigar falling to the street below, landing with a hiss into a puddle.

Show time

He gripped your pendant beneath his shirt and stepped through the void before appearing in front of the building, idly noting that the first-floor windows had been blacked out, making a note to look into other buildings to see if this was a common theme among other human gangs or if it was just this one.

He only had a moment before the windows exploded outwards in a spray of gunfire and glass, striking nothing but empty pavement and a few stray bits of trash, leaving the humans confused.

Hadn't there been a monster there a few seconds ago?

G chuckled softly as his weapons materialized in his hands, two matching pistols that he'd spent years lovingly customizing and perfecting, they gleamed menacingly in the low light of the building, sending chills down the backs of the human thugs. "That ain't no way to greet a new pal, lemme show you how it's done."

The chaos that ensued would have made you damn proud, maybe not the copious amount of blood that was now staining his best fucking Sunday suit, the suit you had already spent hours to get previous bloodstains out of, but yeah, you'd be proud of everything else.

Ok, maybe he should've tried to keep it somewhat clean...

It sent a pang through his soul, he'd have to get a new one, he'd never be able to get the stains out like you had.

G quickly ran past growing puddles of blood, stopping to pick a cigar box out of a man's pocket and slipped it into his own, he was dead anyways and dead men don't need a smoke like he does.

_Maybe I got a minute to grab a quick-_

"NNNNNGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

_**fuck fuck fuck** _

_~~WHO INVITED UNDYNE?!~~ _

G didn't hesitate before ripping through the void and grabbing Green, dropping into the basement of the building as explosions rumbled overhead. "Who Tipped Her Off?!"

"I don't know! We gotta get him before she brings down the whole damn building on us!"

Green swore under his breath and scanned the area, quickly finding the vault door in the back wall of the room. "How Gaudy."

G snorted and summoned a blaster, patting its side gently before waving to the door. "Only the door, we need what's inside."

The blaster bobbed before its jaw creaked open and a beam of white-hot magic shot through the air, slamming into the vault door and blowing it clear into the next room.

It turned back to G and chirped softly, nudging his hand for another pat. "Yeah yeah, you did good, now get outta here and go watch over the base."

The blaster chirped again before disappearing and Green stalked forward to survey the room, greeted by nothing but the man they were looking for.

He sat behind his desk, reading over several documents and jotting down notes, hardly sparring them a glance as he waved for them to come in. "Really? It's rude to blow a man's door in, you could've knocked."

_**the nerve of this fucker!** _

"So sorry, maybe next time I'll just blow a fucking hole in yer roof instead." Another explosion rocked the building. "Nevermind, looks like someone beat me to it."

The boss hummed and motioned for them to take a seat. "It seems we won't have much time then, won't you take a seat so we can clear up the little mistake that's been made?"

G's sockets narrowed and Greens grip tightened dangerously on the bone club in his hand. "Little? Oh, I Think You Will Find That You And Your Men Have Made More Than A 'Little' Mistake." He turned to G and nodded at the boss. "Shall We Show Him What Happens When You Kill A Monsters Mate?"

The boss seemed to finally realize how fucked he was, hands raised placatingly as he moved to stand. "Wait now, nobody said she was your mate, thought she was some sorta whore that you kept around for the fun, how much you want? A few thousand should cover-"

"ThATs EnoUgh!"

The brothers acted as one as they surged forward, hands ripping into the cowering human, magic bubbling forth and running across his skin, burning and branding him for what he was.

~~_**Murderer** _ ~~

It may not have been his hands that were stained with your blood, but he would pay nonetheless, not with money or even his soul, but with his own precious blood.

They came back to themselves with blood and viscera hanging from their hands and splattered across their clothes, leaving them looking like characters from some B-rated horror movies.

Green sighed softly. "That Was Not As Therapeutic As I had Thought It Would Be..."

G shrugged and wiped a bit of blood from his face, only succeeding in smearing it further. "Sorry, guess we just kinda lost it there for a moment, shoulda made it last longer."

***Another explosion shook the building and G held his hand out to his brother, offering him a twisted grin. "C'mon, we gotta get back ta base before fish-sticks up there finds us."

Green nodded and took his brothers hand, the other coming up to grip onto your pendant. "Yes, Let's Go Home."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, thank you guys for reading my garbage and all that, really means a lot to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a second chapter for this, might not.
> 
> IT'S UP TO YOU READERS
> 
> ARE. YOU. GOING. TO. LIVE???
> 
> Tell me what ya think!


End file.
